This Time
by ifonly13
Summary: "What she needs is him. Home. Now." :: A 'Coffee Shop' companion.


_**This Time**_

* * *

She's nervous, pacing the length of the study. With each pass, tension grows, making her vibrate.

She tried to distract herself. Baking cookies with Harper and Al before putting them to bed. Dabbling with the case file she had brought home from that day; still no solid leads. Checked the TV for a mindless episode of something to watch.

What she needs is him. Home. Now.

A glance at the clock on his desk told her she had another half an hour until his plane even lands. Another hour at least until he gets here.

Kate sighs, collapsing into the leather couch. A quick nap can't hurt. Maybe she'll be able to relax a little before this whole thing revs her nerves back up.

* * *

"Hey? You awake?"

Her eyes open slowly, finding his immediately. He's kneeling next to her head, a tired smile on his face.

"You're home," she whispers. "Hi."

"Come to bed, Kate." His fingers wrap around her hand, tugging. "It's late."

As she lets him pull her up off the couch, Kate remembers why she was staying up in the first place. She sways into his chest, trying to make the motion appear purposeful and not just tired by wrapping her arms around his waist and burying her face into his neck. Too tired to make a grand statement, she just murmurs the words into his warm skin.

"Pregnant," she says quietly. "We're pregnant."

"Again? I mean, so soon after Scout?"

She shrugs against him, already halfway back to sleep. "Irish twins. Happens when you can't keep your hands off me. Take me to bed. Too tired to walk."

"Where're the kids?" he asks, lifting her up so that her toes balance on the top of his feet.

"Bed. School tomorrow." Her forehead finds a home in the crook of his neck, her nose nuzzling into him. "Want a boy this time. Can we have a boy?"

He laughs, dropping her onto the bed. "Not really in my control." Castle tugs the sheets down, giving her a gentle push onto her side so he can cover her with the soft linen and comforter. "Sleep, Kate. We'll talk babies in the morning."

"But I want a boy, Rick. Looks like you." She snuggles into the pillows, pulling her knees up so she's curled into a ball. "Blue eyes."

Castle talks to her as he brushes his teeth, sheds the wrinkled clothes from the flight. When he slips into the bed next to her, Kate pushes herself into his arms. He brushes a kiss over her temple.

"Glad you're home," she murmurs. "Girls missed you."

"And you?"

She shakes her head but her smile gives her away. "Not for a minute. He's gonna look like you. I know it."

"You were wrong with Scout. You really think you're right this time?"

"Just a feeling. I'm right." She angles her face up to give him a sleepy kiss along his jaw. "It's a boy this time."

* * *

She wakes up to quiet murmuring. Mostly quiet, anyway; she can hear Harper's loud babbling even though Castle is working to keep the infant as silent as possible. It doesn't work, of course; Harper is headstrong even at four months.

"Shhh, Harper," comes Al's voice and the mattress shifts a little. "Mom's sleeping. Talk quiet."

Little hands grab for her hair and she wraps her fingers around Harper's wrists. "Careful, Boo." When she blinks awake, Harper is practically on top of her, looking a little sad about having her plaything taken away.

Castle is crosslegged at her hip, Al cuddled into his lap. He's got Harper's ankle, making sure the girl doesn't fall off the bed. He smiles, using his free hand to push Kate's hair back from her face. "Morning, sleepyhead."

She pushes herself up against the headboard, snagging Harper up. "What's with the gathering in the bed?"

"Morning news time," he says with a wink. "Share."

It's not certain yet. She's waiting to hear back from the doctor with her blood test but he looks so excited and Al is trying to figure out what the secret might be and their anticipation is a little contagious. "Al, you like having Boo around, right?" she asks, bouncing Harper in her lap. When the girl nods, head bobbing quickly, Kate quirks a small grin. "What would you say to another?"

"Another Harper?" Now Al just looks confused, glancing between adults and Harper, who has her thumb in her mouth, sucking happily. "We have a Harper already."

Castle laughs and she turns her eyes to narrow at him. His hand is over his mouth, trying to muffle the chuckling. "Keep going. You're doing fantastic," he mumbles into his palm.

"Nope. You gonna laugh, you can take over." She sits back, flipping Harper over so the baby's back is supported by her thighs, little fists curling around Kate's forefingers. She knows he's gaping at her but she ignores him, leaning forward to touch her forehead to Harper's. "Hey, pretty girl. Daddy's being silly."

"Not being silly," he grumbles. "Kid? We might be having another baby."

Al nearly knocks him over as she twists around, throwing her arms around his neck. "Really? Again? But Mom just got skinny again."

Kate's outburst of laughter makes Harper jump, her little hazel eyes popping wide open. "Sorry, Boo. It's just that…" She has to pause, take a breath, and continue. "Thanks, Al. But yeah. Another baby soon. Mom's gonna get fat again."

"Oh, Mom!" Al shouts, tossing herself toward Kate. She manages to sneak Harper out of the way before Al crushes herself to Kate's side. "I'm so happy. Breakfast now?" She crawls off the bed, dashing off for the kitchen.

Castle braces a hand next to Kate's hip, pressing his lips to hers softly. "Love you."

"And Mom?" She glances over at the door. Al's head is barely peeking from around the doorframe. "You didn't look fat. You looked pretty. Like you always do."

Then the girl is off again, yelling about waffles.

"Certainly felt fat for part of that experience," Kate says under her breath, swinging her legs off the bed, and tucking Harper into her elbow.

"Wrong." Castle hooks his arm through her free one, keeping her close against his side. "You were definitely beautiful for all of it."

She smiles, her eyes crinkling in happiness. "Daddy knows best, right, Boo?"

"Her name's Scout and yes, I know best."

Al is shouting from the kitchen, already up on one of the barstools. "My sister's name is Harper, sillies. Now, waffles!"


End file.
